Elves, They Arent Just For Xmas Anymore
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Duo has always loved the world of fantasy, but when he runs into a real wounded elf and brings him home his world will never be the same again. 2x3x2 content.


I have always loved Seleighe,sídhe, Fair Folk, elves; pick a name and a go with it. Like most of my AU fan fiction this one is fantasy set with all sorts of magical stuff going on except this is present day set. There is no real fan art that inspired this fic just my love of elves and their various forms and legends. I will post more of my 'Feline Series' sometime before February so review them if you want them updated.

**WarNinGs**: AU, fantasy, Gallic words and lore, slight Shounen-Ai content, 2x3x2, Not Betaed.

**Aishi Say**

"_Elves, they aren't just for X-mas anymore_."

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

Duo loved escaping the city and coming out into the wooded wilderness, either alone or with his friends. Today he was alone; walking paths only he seemed to see he came to a clearing, a single impressive oak tree stood lonely in its center. Curious Duo walked up to it and began to lazily circle it just looking up at the sun shining through the shifting leaves above. A boot heel caught causing the braided youth to fall to his hands and knees, shaking his head at himself before turning to see what he had tripped over. Wide eyes opened and closed in a blink, a young man was slumped against the tree in a nook that seemed perfect for sleeping in. The stranger was dressed in soft looking hunter green tunic, like something he would expect to see on one of those fantasy books that he always had to pick up when he passed them, its right sleeve tattered and bloodied. Britches were a fawn brown and in one piece, calf high boots were black leather, long hair was a rich auburn with silky looking bangs framing his face and resting on the locks being used for a pillow. Duo walked slowly up to the young man concern for the blood he could see, blood was life and life was meant to stay on the inside not dry out on the outside. Kneeling down gentle fingers touched a lightly tanned throat, the other's pulse was slow but steady, as it should be when one was sleeping. Sighing in relief the braided youth smiled a bit, he would have hated to find a course at the end of his invisible yellow brick road, "Thank God." The wounded youth moaned softly as he turned his head from the tree, whether it was in response to the whispered pair of words was not evident. Frowning a bit in thought Duo moved to brush some loosened hair behind the other's ear so he could get a better look at him only to freeze. The ear was pointed and not in the this is still a human being kind of way, though it was nice. It was delicate looking, almost like a furless feline ear maybe but it was no human or even a Vulcan either, damn Sci-fi channel. "Ok…so just what are you?" The young man moaned again this time grabbing his injured arm in pain and Duo placed a gentle hand over the stranger's. "Hey man you Ok?" The other's hand felt right for a human's, a living human, and no matter what he was it was in pain. Duo slipped his fingers under the other's hand before pulling it away just staring at the too red looking blood, "Ow man. Hey buddy you alive or what?"Dark green eyes open at the question, turning to focus on him narrowing in thought. "Hey there, can you move? My car's not far and I can get you to a doctor if you need one."

Trowa shook his head in protest at the mention of doctors, "No doctors," he tried not to growl too low at the human who meant well.

Duo nodded, "Alright no doctors it is," he was a not about to argue with that tone and most likely a doctor would not be able to help him anyway. If anything one would probably be more of a hassle then a help, the ears were kindda hard to miss and not normal, even if they were kindda cute.

Trowa nodded weakly allowing the human to help him without resisting; he did not have the energy to fight him very well anyway, "Thank…you."

"No more talking dude just walk alright?" Duo was not the kind of guy who liked to worry, no that was more his buddy Quatre, but hey it took all kinds, so he did not want the young man to get any worst. He was no doctor and would not know the first thing about helping him, this would make him feel terrible, worst still if the stranger died on him. It really did not matter what he was it would suck, he was a bleeding hearted good Sumerian and he was not about to change even if it hurt in a world so cold. There was nothing wrong with him, though there was something clearly wrong with the world and perhaps others if this guy was any clue. '_Oh Duo you are going have some explaining to do this time._'

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

Duo glanced at the creature sleeping in the seat beside him, still and quite but still something unknown. He looked about his age, with a classic beauty to his looks, like some ancient statue that would crumble to dust if he poked him too hard. It was so strange ignoring the little voice that screamed threat, but he just could not make himself see the youth as one. He was unsure if it was because he was slumped in the bucket seat looking about as dangerous as a kitten, or if there was something else about him but he knew eyes closed meant safe. Stopping the Cougar Duo got out looking around, the last thing he wanted to do was explain the stranger. '_Good nice and quiet._'

"Oh Duo's the mails inside, gotta jet, later!" Hilde called as she ran past him and got into her own car not even noticing him jump, people in a hurry could miss anything.

"Later Hil!" Duo called back waving before sighing at his close call, sometimes his luck cut it too close. Turning he slipped back inside the car eyeing the sleeping youth, "Did you die on me my pretty?" A hand reached out to poke him, freezing when the stranger turned his head lips brushing frozen fingertips. Blushing slightly Duo blinked curling his fingers away, "That would be a no. Hey since you aren't dead care to do me a little favor and get conscious for me? That would be a no too huh?"

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**** SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

Trowa half opened his eyes looking around before sitting up, blinking when a touch to his wounded arm founded it tended too. "Shirts in the wash, I've got a friend who bleeds on them _all_ the time. This large little cabin is our hideaway of shorts and kiackass during ski season." Dark green eyes blinked at the braided youth he recognized from before, he had not been as talkative then. "I don't ski but I do love coco," the youth rubbed his chin in thought, "I wonder if we have any? Wu is such a chocoholic."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Trowa could be a tad impatient when injured, and while the other's voice was pleasant he had questions he wanted answered.

Duo looked down meeting slightly silted eyes before crossing his arms, "I'm Duo Maxwell and you are the bloody tree guy."

"Why tend to my mounds when you do not know me? This is unusual," Trowa was no expert on humans but he knew all the stories, they did not paint the race in the best of lights.

Duo shrugged at the question, "Cat's a good influence what can I say?"

"Indeed," Trowa agreed wondering if all humans of this age talked so much yet said so little, if so then answers would take longer then he liked to get.

Duo frowned a little at the tone, "So what's with the ears huh? Rice picker accident there Spock or you another type of freak?"

Trowa blinked up at the human confused by the question, "Who is Spock?"

"Another type of freak," Duo murmured answering his own question, well this could be fun.

Trowa frowned not liking being called a freak by a rambling human, "That does not answer my…"

"Ah-ah yes is does just not really," Duo countered cutting the other off; he did enjoy being difficult sometimes.

Silted eyes blinked before frowning, the human had a point, "Perhaps yes."

"Progress now," Duo reached out tucking lose hair behind a delicate pointed ear watching the other freeze, "just what are you stranger?"

Trowa closed his eyes relaxing, "I am Seleighe, what you might call an elf."

Duo blinked before sitting down on the bed, "You're an elf?"

Trowa frowned, had he not just said that? This human seemed kind enough, but he did not appear to be very quick, "Yes."

"But you guys are supposed to be all short and X-mas themed because you work for Santa?" Duo rubbed his chin, it was what most people thought of when they thought elves, was Santa real to now?

Trowa tilted his head, leaning forward confused, "Who is Santa and what is this X-mas of which you speak?"

"Though in Lord of the Ring they were all hot blonde guys," Duo continued ignoring the question; he had not really heard him anyway. "You're hot but not blonde," bright amethyst eyes looked up, "definitely _not_ blonde."

Trowa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Do all humans talk so much yet say so little, or it is only a trait you posses?"

Duo frowned, some manners, "Hey now don't go insulting me there Cyclops, I did save your life and not even a thank you?"

Trowa straightened, "My wounds are not fatal and I am Seleighe not a Cyclops."

"Bangs hide an eye so yes you are there Cy," Duo teased biting his lip as the elf looked away frowning, "Hey cheer up huh? I'm not gonna hurt you, annoy ya sure but not hurt. So who got ya?"

Trowa looked up a bit annoyed with the human's constant questions, "You ask many questions _human_."

Duo leaned forward, arms crossed, "And you avoid many _elf_."

"Why did you help me human?" Trowa touched his bandaged arm, he had done a good job of it, he was surprised.

"Not all humans suck k?" Duo watched graceful fingers move over white, wondering if he felt threatening to the elf.

Trowa looked up at the human, "I know, that is why I allowed you to help me."

"Like you could have stopped me?" Duo scoffed, the elf had barely been able to walk to the car let alone go Harry Potter on his ass.

Trowa arched an auburn brow at the human amused, "Do not your Seleighe of ledged have powers?"

Duo blinked, it seemed like such a reasonable question coming form a real elf, "Well yeah sure but doesn't that, oh I don't know, require concentration?"

"Not all no," Trowa answered seeing the source of the human's confusion, legends were not the best places to acquire information.

"Really? Huh you never see _that_ on TV," Duo shrugged debating on explaining TV or just showing the elf later.

Trowa sighed softly, "You humans have such a limited grasp of magic."

"Ok so I need to watch more Harry Potter movies, lay off," Duo muttered crossing his arms and frowning at the elf. "It's not like magic is an everyday thing around here nowadays you know? Besides how smart can you be, you don't even know Star Trek, hello?" Trowa blinked at the human taken back by his response to his comment, he had not been trying to insult him. Duo bit his lip rubbing the back of his head, "Um…can you understand half of what I am saying?"

Trowa nodded, he had always been good at drawing meaning from chaos, it came in handy now, "About that yes."

Duo smiled relived, slang could really throw a person, "Cool, it seems you have some learning too eh Elf Boy?"

Trowa frowned at the nickname; he did not care for it, "Humans."

"Ha ha very funny," Duo mocked getting to his feet, "come on Mr. Bloody Shirt you need to eat something." He took the other's arm pulling gently pleased when the elf obediently stood, "Good kitty it looks like we can skip the leash."

"Leash?" Trowa asked confused, he thought only dogs wore leashes in the human word, at a sudden tug he blinked, "Hey!"

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

"Well I wouldn't say he's dangerous Wu but he is a little fucked up in the head. Why? He's dressed up like a Sídhe. Yep even has the ears. No pro job totally, maybe a con pro. So the word's Gallic huh? Well his eyes are green and breathtaking. Ok so he's gorgeous so what? He's all hurt and vulnerable. No not like that. God Wu I do have morals you know?" Duo shook his head as his pacing took him past the living room, he paused when he noticed the elf. Graceful fingers traced a pattern in the air before seeming to tap it, a glowing sign appeared on the floor glowing as it rose covering the elf in light. Dissipating in so many flecks of lights the elf sighed opening his eyes, turning at the sound of the phone hitting the carpet. Duo gaped at the elf, the ruined shirt had been replaced by one just as lose but of a green so dark it was almost black, its billowy sleeves open on the outside and held closed by three buckled straps. Pants were now casual fit black jeans, feet bare, long hair tied back except for the bangs which framed his face. "Oh-my-God."

Trowa frowned unsure if the human was going to faint or not, "I saw this shirt in the book you left there…do you not like it?" Duo blinked but at him, he looked like he was going to fall over if he breathed on him, "I did tell you I can do magic, this is but a parlor trick."

Duo walked slowly up to the elf looking him over, he looked so different dressed like some Anime character but he did like it, "Amazing."

Trowa brushed a stray lock behind his right ear before bowing his head, "Thank you again."

"Huh? Oh…no big. You really are a mystical being…a real one," Duo whispered reaching out to touch the elf before stopping, suddenly shy.

Trowa took the human's hand gently in his own, resting hesitant fingers against his cheek, "You needn't fear me."

"Sorry but it's kindda hard not to…I mean you aren't human or little," Duo could feel the warmth of the other's darker skin, and just as before it felt human and so very warm.

"No I am not," Trowa agreed softly, the human's hand was soft and he knew it would never cause him harm intentionally.

"You are beautiful though," Duo smiled, there was no harm in saying, it was there?

"So are you…your friend is yelling," Trowa informed the human, removing his hand from where it had been resting over his.

"My…Oh shit Wu!" Duo cried turning and running back to where he had dropped the phone, he had completely forgotten about his moody friend. "Relax Wu I'm fine. You know me I'm a klutz. His name?"

Trowa smiled as he came up beside Duo, gesturing around his neck creating a collar like ring that held three dangling fangs, "My name is Trowa."

"It's Trowa. Yes he's well behaved. If he was a jerk I'd kick his ass out, he ain't dying. He is standing right here Wu." Duo reached out fingering the silky bangs, "Just listening." Trowa gave the human a quizzical look but held still, not minding his fingers moving through his hair. "Talk to ya later. You really do look like a kitty, even letting me pet you."

"Should I not trust you?" Trowa asked evenly, he could fling the human across the room with a single gesture magic invoked or not.

"I can't lie. I can joke, kid, exaggerate even but not lie, never really could," Duo watched long lashes touch as the elf blinked at him.

"Now that is amazing," Trowa informed him, he could sense no deceit in the human and it made him rather endearing.

"You really think so?" Duo asked, he had never been called amazing by someone he thought was, it was a good feeling though.

"Humans lie," Trowa looked down when he realized that had to make him sound insulting and condescending again, "I am sorry that sounded…"

"True," Duo said cutting the apology short, "Don't worry about it, you aren't use to humans and I'm not use to magic, fair is fair."

Trowa nodded, it was hard to argue with the human's logic, "Will your friends be so understanding?"

"You let me worry about that sweetie, you just worry about healing." Duo glanced down and picked up the book Trowa had mentioned earlier, "This is called Manga, it is from Japan and it is our friend, understand?"

"Yes," Trowa answered nodding, he knew Japan but Manga was new to him, it was intriguing but he would ask latter.

"Very good, more lessons latter," Duo set the Manga back down before giving the elf a gentle nudge, "Come on Kitty Cat you'll need your rest to deal with Wu."

"Why?" Trowa asked as he allowed Duo to lead him from the room, Duo knew his friends and his home after all.

Duo grinned; the elf reminded him a bit of Quatre when he felt like being trusting, "Let's just say he can yell _real_ good."

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

"Gorgeous indeed, me-_ow_," Hilde teased watching Trowa sleep, he looked alright and that was good too.

"Hil really?" Duo muttered half heartedly as he shook his head, women.

"What?" Hilde asked under her breath, unsure if Duo was teasing or meant something more serious.

"You'll wake him," Duo answered shaking his head again; he already knew Trowa had killer hearing from earlier but he was not sure how sound of a sleeper he was when not passed out.

"Oh…sorry," Hilde murmured at the sleeping elf as if he could hear her, she had forgotten that not everyone slept like Duo. Trowa moaned rolling onto his back; face turned towards them but did not open his eyes. Duo bit his lip just watching the elf sleep with his a little longer then shoulder length hair resting on the pillow and his sleeve, his lose shirt rumpled from sleep, he looked so cute. "Those ears really do look real."

Duo blinked before reaching out grabbing her wrist, "Dude don't pull those off, some of that glue stuff really hurts."

"Sorry, I didn't think," Hilde bit her lip as Duo let her go, "He really does look like a little kid huh? Poor guy."

"He's fine, it was just a bleeder nothing too bad," Duo assured his sensitive friend."He's a decent guy too…it is cool if he stays for a bit right?"

Hilde giggled, "Well Wufei said it was alright as long as he doesn't piss him off so…duh."

Duo smiled, he had been more worried than he had though, "Cat's all trip so…aw Hell he'd probably have some doctor flown in special."

"Yeah, you really do have to love the guy. I'm going to go finish the shopping so play nice until I get back and fed you both." Hilde teased as she moved away from the bed; Duo could be a bit much for people who did not know him well.

"Yes dear," Duo eased listening to her laugh as she walked away, before brushing bangs aside smiling. '_If they all look like you it's no surprise they hide, some bastard would not be content to just finger your hair._'

Graceful fingers twitched sensing a warm presence near, "mmm…Duo?" Trowa murmured softly sure he could feel his warmth near but he could be mistaken.

"Yes my pretty?" Duo teased gently, he knew the Wizard of Oz was not in his vocabulary but a joke was a joke right?

Trowa smiled at the sound of Duo's voice, "Is it time to deal with Wu now?"

Duo chuckled stroking long bangs, "No not yet. Hil just left, she likes you."

"Who?" Trowa asked, he had not heard of her yesterday and he was curious about Duo's friends as well as his world.

"A nice lady who you will like, now how are you feeling?" Duo was glad that he seemed pleased to see him, so to speak since he had yet to open his eyes.

Trowa nodded slightly as he turned his head a little, "Lazy."

"Wonderful!" Duo cheered clapping his hands, he was learning so quickly it made him beam with pride, and he was not even playing teacher.

Trowa frowned at the reaction unsure why Duo was so happy about that, "How so?"

"It's Friday," Duo answered as if that should explain everything before he touched Trowa's face, "You're a little warm…is that bad?" Trowa half open his eyes smiling at the smile that greeted him, "Hello."

"Hello, I am alright Duo," Trowa assured, it was sweet of the human to worry but he was alright and there was no need for it.

"Really?" Duo asked, he knew some people said they were fine when they were not, he did not know what was the norm for elves.

Trowa chuckled softly, "Yes really…humans."

"Hey now be nice," Duo chided with mock seriousness, bantering was good and rather enjoyable if you were a playful person.

Trowa closed his eyes, "You are a human," he murmured with a smile.

"Yeah so?" Duo asked crossing his arms, he always thought inhuman things would act so different, but here was one bantering just like any other human he was friends with.

Trowa smirked at the human, "You are amusing."

Duo nodded, "Damn straight…wait is that suppose to be insulting or what?"

"Perhaps," Trowa answered coyly, he was starting to like this game very much, it reminded him of home.

"Dou?" An unknown male voice called drawing the elf's attention from Duo to this new human, unknown.

Duo turned to shout over his shoulder, "Up here Wu man, on your left!"

Trowa sat up frowning at Duo, "Why do you all live in a lodge?" He remembered that was what Duo had called it, but he was not entirely sure what a ski lodge was.

"We bought it, thank you very much, it's like huge so we love it lots," Duo grinned, snow was fun to play in and when it snowed there was always plenty to play with.

"So this is Trowa?" Wufei asked walking into the room eyeing the young man he had only heard of so far, he looked like he could be of Gallic decent with his coloring.

Duo nodded, "Wufei Chan, Trowa whatever," the other two both blinked at him, "What? No last name was given with the first so blah."

Wufei sighed shaking his head, "He is always like this."

Trowa turned to the dark haired human, "I can imagine."

Wufei smiled at the other, "Well he seems well behaved."

"He is Wu, ignore him," Duo ordered sitting down as he crossed his arms.

Trowa smirked, "Well if I ignore both of you I will become rather bored."

Wufei chuckled at that; he was starting to like this Trowa, "I would tell you to _if_ it would help. Telling Winner is pointless unless he returns and he is still here."

Duo nodded, "Who knows with that kid? Either way I doubt he would mind."

"No he likely would not," Wufei agreed, "I will go check the mail, it's not like you would remember." Nodding to Trowa the Chinese youth walked out of the room, his curiosity was satisfied for now so he other things to do.

"Charming human," Trowa commented leaning back against the headboard as he eyed Duo, his first friend was agreeable.

"The brother I never had really…I love the idea of family and all of mine are adopted anyway," Duo was a hopeless romantic at heart.

Trowa tilted his head at the human, his voice held and undertone of sorrow, "You have no blood kin?"

"Nope all dead…a long time ago," Duo had lost two families but he was not about to share that just then.

Trowa nodded looking down, "It is never a long time ago really."

Duo looked up wondering who he had lost to put that weight of knowing to his simple words, "No I guess not…um won't your family worry about you?"

Trowa shook his head, "My sister will know I am safe and be pacified.

"Good, I'd hate for them to worry themselves sick over you when you are alright," Duo had grown quite found of the elf in only a short time, and knew his loved ones had to be missing him something fierce.

Trowa nodded placing a gentle hand on the human's, "I know Duo, you are a very considerate human."

Duo looked down at the hand resting on his own offering comfort; all he had to do was accept it, "I try to be."

"No one is perfect," Trowa reminded the human, too many tried to be and then punished themselves for trying to achieve the impossible.

"Not even you?" Duo asked looking up, he was not sure if it came out sounding like a joke or not.

Trowa laughed at the question, "And what makes you think we nonhumans are any less flawed then you humans? If anything I would say we are more."

Duo blinked, he had not really thought about that, "Well you are the only one I know and you seem alright."

Trowa smiled at the childlike human, "Thank you."

"No big," Duo assured him dismissively before reaching out and giving a delicate looking ear a gentle tug, laughing when his hand was pushed away, "Sorry man."

Trowa frowned rubbing his ear, it did not really hurt but he was not sure he liked it, "And how would you like it if I started tugging on that braid of yours?"

Duo scooted closer on the bed taking a slender hand in his, "Aw please don't be upset with me? I didn't mean anything really."

Trowa blinked at the human tilting his head, "Why are you so emotional?"

"I don't want you to be pissed at me," Duo answered looking up sheepishly, "are you?"

Trowa chuckled softly, long bangs swaying as he shook his head, "You sound like a child."

"Oh," Duo said looking away not aware he had, he was not sure if that was good or bad.

"I happen to like children," Trowa inform the human not sure why he looked the way he did, was that somehow insulting to humans?

"You do?" Duo asked looking back up at the elf, his deep green eyes shone in the light like no human's could.

"Yes, they tend not to be frightened of my kind," Trowa gestured at an ear, "Though they do not always remember these are attached." Slender fingers curled around their owner's chin absently in thought, "Now I suppose they would demand to know of this Santa person you spoke of."

"Yeah I guess so," Duo agreed grinning, "I would hide too, that would so drive me nuts." He loved kids and Christmas but it would get old after a while.

Trowa nodded absently, "Sadly children can be rather limited, you may ask if you wish."

"Um…what got you?" Duo knew lots of monsters and he was not sure he liked the idea of one running lose in his backyard.

"Unseleighe, what you might call a dark elf, not all of my race are what you might define as good," Trowa knew humans had tales of the race but they rather vague.

Duo frowned, he knew what those were and he never wanted to meet one, "You're what I would call good."

"I would hope so," Trowa muttered with mock seriousness, the Banshee were not easy to mistake for his race, even by humans, evil was evil and it felt wrong even if it may not look it.

Duo smirked before patting his shoulder, "I'm glad you're alright…you look a little tried though?"

"I am fine," Trowa assured him evenly, magic took time to recharge as a body took time to heal, that was the way of things.

"K," Duo said with a smile as he removed his hand, a little tried never killed anyone that he knew of.

"K?" Trowa asked, the human had used that before and he was pretty sure he knew what it was slang for, but one never knew with humans.

Duo nodded, "I'm trusting you so I'm dropping it," It might come back and bite him n the ass latter but he did not get the feeling the elf was one to lie easily.

"Am I so trustworthy?" Trowa questioned lowering his hand, laying his arm across his lap.

Duo smiled, it was a fair question after all, "Well stories say your kind are harmless tricksters but not liras."

"You are such a trickster human," Trowa did not have to ask he knew a kindred when he met one, this human was an impish one.

"Yeah I am…or at least I try to be," Duo shrugged, "sometimes things happen."

"To everyone," Trowa assured him, good-natured could go horribly wrong without anyone trying to do so.

Duo smiled at the understanding he heard in those two little words, "Hilde gets that too."

"Ah…kindred?" Trowa asked even though he could guess, he found talking with the human rather enjoyable now that he was not rambling nonsense at him.

Duo grinned, Hilde and he had pulled some wonderful pranks on Wufei in the past, "You could say that."

"Then I think I will like her as well." Trowa smiled at the grin, curious if Duo looked like the elves of human stories or only acted like them.

"Am I so likeable?" Duo asked mimicking Trowa's earlier question getting a smile.

"As I said I like children," Trowa answered not giving Duo a yes or no answer; those were not as much fun.

"Well I like Shee too," Duo teased getting a laugh as he winked, liking Trowa with a sense of humor much better then without one.

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

"Did you get enough?" Wufei asked as he walked into the kitchen glancing at the food scattered over the island and counter.

"Oh hey Wufei," Hilde greeted as she turned pausing, "Is Trowa up?"

"Duo was with him last I saw," Wufei answered taking care of the next question he knew she would ask.

"Well he shouldn't be all alone," Hilde commented as she went back to putting the last of what she no longer needed back into the fridge.

"He seems agreeable," Wufei responded not as much of a bleeding heart as the others he lived with, it was just not who he was.

"You mean you can stand him?" Hilde teasingly demanded as she closed the fridge door, "Wow that's rare."

Wufei frowned at the sarcasm, "Yes well anyone who is not bothered by Duo is at least stood."

Hilde smiled at Wufei before tapping her chin in though as she glanced at the food, "Do you think he's hungry too?"

"Go ask, I will see to the rest of this mess," Wufei answered as he walked up to the counter, she would feel better if she did it herself.

Hilde wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck from behind smiling, "You're a Prince Wufei."

Wufei shrugged her off ignoring her giggle, "Oh just go women!"

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

Hilde smiled when she caught Duo and Trowa laughing about something she had missed, "Well you seem alright."

"Hello Hilde," Trowa greeted ignoring Duo's jump of surprise, human hearing must be very limited indeed.

"Are you hungry?" Hilde asked smiling again, it was nice to see he was awake and in high spirits, Duo did seem to have that effect on people.

"A little yes," Trowa answered the smiling girl; it did not seem to take much to make her smile.

"Duo?" Hilde asked turning to the braided youth who was sitting there quietly, sometimes she forgot he could do that.

Duo grinned at his kindergarten friend; she worried a bit too much about them sometimes, "Always!"

Hilde giggled at Duo's enthusiastic answer, Duo was Duo, "Well you boys go back to laughing, I'll call you." She waved before walking from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Duo frown at the elf in thought, "Do you like human food?"

Trowa shrugged, "Food is food really," he was not sure what Duo meant by human food.

Duo nodded; there was not much he could say to that, "True. So there others like you around?"

Trowa gave him a sideways glance, "We hide but yes."

"Do you think they would like me?" Duo asked, he was sure they would not get as close, but he was curious if other elves would find him amusing and not frightening.

Trowa thought for a moment, it might take a little time but he saw no reason why not, "I think they would yes."

Duo smiled the kind of smile only an awed child could pull off, "Wow!"

Trowa chuckled at the young man; he seemed to a lot now that he thought about it, "Silly human."

Duo grinned at the jibe; he loved jibes, "Thanks."

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

"You did not have to go through all of this trouble for me," Trowa assured the young women as he walked into the kitchen, Duo had decided not to wait for her promised call.

Hilde jumped before turning, "Oh you scare me. I'm use to cooking for four plus leftovers so it was no trouble at all really."

Duo grinned at Hilde's clear embarrassment, "Hil is a culinary genius so enjoy the gushing spoiling while you can."

Hilde blushed as Trowa turned to Duo, "Be nice or go hungry," she teased back use to Duo.

"Ah the sounds of normalcy, hey Wu going out?" Duo called as Wufei walked past them coat on, it was a little late for a walk.

Wufei nodded as he stopped, "Yes, just a new toy that cleared customs that I must pick up in person. All joking aside enjoy the attention of a fussing female while you can"

"I will," Trowa assured the dark haired human with a smile, getting injured was not all bad.

Hilde smiled as she hugged Trowa's arm smiling up at him, "That's a smart boy." Duo grinned shaking his head as Hilde pulled Trowa away. '_Oh well he'll be fine he has powers no pretty girl has…well human girl anyway._'

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

"You made her happy," Duo commented walking into the darken kitchen, not surprised Trowa had not jerked at his sudden arrival.

Trowa frowned as he turned, "Am I not suppose to?"

Duo sighed, he really was a sweet guy just like Quatre, "Let me clue you in on human females, you encourage them and they will think you like them."

Trowa frowned again, was he not suppose to like her for some reason, "I do."

Duo shook his head, maybe things worked differently in elf world, "No, as in desirable like."

"Is she not desirable by human standards?" Trowa asked still confused, she was lovely and kind just human.

"No dude she's _very_ but see…if she thinks you are into her and you aren't then she'll be crushed later," Duo knew she was hot but she was also his best and oldest friend, there were complications there.

"Ah," Trowa responded with a nod, "I just assumed she was being friendly."

"Oh she is but she also knows what she wants and that's you," Duo could see why the guy was lost; he was use to pretty girls being nice so why think anything of it.

Trowa sighed glancing at the dishes in the sink; he did not know what to say to that, "What would you have me do?"

Duo rubbed the back of his head thrown by the question, "Well if you're into her too then that's cool if not…some more delicate talking will need required." Dark eyes watched graceful fingers trace a complex looking sign in the air before simply touching it invoking a green flash. Blinking Duo gapped at the empty sink, he had never seen anything like that outside of Card Captors, "Whoa!"

Trowa glanced at the human over his shoulder, "Even we Shee do not enjoy doing the dishes so a spell was crafted."

"How do you remember them all?" Duo asked, all he could see was his hand sweep through the air before a light touch made it visible to him.

"I am told you humans call it photographic memory, I have to see a spell performed once before I can copy it. Most require little power but some are rather taxing," His natural gift was rare but it was second nature to him.

"You good?" Duo asked unsure how much magic it took to clean, dry, and put away dishes as well as clean the sink, it was a handy trick.

Trowa nodded it was a simple trick with a complicated rune, nothing more, "I am fine, you needn't concern yourself."

Duo placed his hand on Trowa's shoulder, "I found you so that makes you my responsibility, and those I take _very_ seriously."

Trowa turned to the human, giving a reassuring smile, "It is a simple spell Duo, I am fine."

Duo nodded accepting the other's word as truth, "Promise me you'll tell me if you aren't."

Trowa nodded placing a gentle hand over the human's, "You have my oath."

Duo smiled, it meant a lot that he would make such a promise, "Thank you. Ok enough sap it's time you meet Mr. TV."

Trowa frowned as Duo pulled his hand from under his and just smiled at him, "Why?"

"Quickest way to learn about is to watch them," Duo answered taking Trowa's hands and gently pulled as he headed for the living room.

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

Trowa half closed his eyes as he turned his head to glance at the human youth slumped against him, he had fallen asleep some time ago. Smiling the elf closed his eyes as he gently hugged the human's shoulders, it felt strange having an alien warmth against him but it was something he could get use to. Humans of legend were selfish evil beasts, but these humans were nothing like them at all. It could be amusing to stay with them for a while; Duo had already accepted him as if it was an everyday occurrence. '_Silly human, how nice it must be to still be as a child._'

**SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe****SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe SeleigheSeleigheSeleighe**

And now we have reached the end of this little chapter, pity that. If you like it you know what to do, if you didn't like then you know what to do as well. Please enjoy my other 2x3x2 works, ja Aishi.


End file.
